


Vulnerável

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Histórias de Cócegas [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adaptação, Cócegas, Eles são todos uns nenéns adoráveis, Falar enquanto dorme, Fluff, Fofo, M/M, Passo a passo, Tem um pouco de cócegas mas sendo bem sincera esse não é o foco principal da história, Todos eles podem ser vistos em uma relação platônica ou romântica! Fique á vontade!, Virgil está se acostumando com ser membro dessa adorável e doida família, carinho, comedia, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: Vulnerável.Essa era uma palavra agridoce. Talvez um pouco agridoce demais. Era aquele conjunto de letras que causava um sentimento estranho na boca do estômago. Aquele tipo de conjunto que se ele pedisse para Logan para defini-la, receberia uma resposta totalmente diferente daquela que sentia ser a verdadeira.Fraco.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Histórias de Cócegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vulnerável

**Author's Note:**

> APARECEU A MARGARIDA  
> OLÊ OLÊ OOOOOOOOLÁ  
> MEUS LOLLIPOPS!  
> COMO ESTÃO?  
> 8DDD
> 
> Tava fazendo altas procrastinações e acabei esquecendo de postar isso aqui, desculpe, desculpe. Tentarei mudar e postar um pouco mais, ainda mais agora que estou com bastante tempo livre!! ^w^)/
> 
> Essa fanfic já foi postada no Tumblr no mesmo nome de usuário que daqui, então se assuste caso esbarre com a mesma por lá! -w-
> 
> Enfim, eu gostei bastante dessa história e por isso gostaria de compartilhar aqui. E, como de prache, é fluff.
> 
> Meu gosh do céu, tenho que aprender à treinar escrever outros gêneros! A não ser que as pessoas quisessem comprar um livro de ‘Vamos ver quantas centenas de páginas eu consigo preencher com fluff’. Hmmmmm. @w@)z Interessanti.
> 
> Sdfghjksdfghjjhgfdf. Okay. Já divaguei demais aqui, vamos para a estória!!! espero que vocês apreciem, my lollipops!! \0\ /0/ \0/
> 
> Pequeno aviso: Essa fanfic contém um dos personagens gostando de cócegas, se esse conteúdo lhe incomoda de alguma forma, por favor procure outra fanfic nesse site, tem várias divosidades maravilhosamente incríveis por aqui!!  
> ^w^)/
> 
> (Ps: Alguém me ensina à usar os código de Itálico e Negrito aqui, por favore? :'v)

Vulnerável.

Essa era uma palavra agridoce. Talvez um pouco agridoce demais. Era aquele conjunto de letras que causava um sentimento estranho na boca do estômago. Aquele tipo de conjunto que se ele pedisse para Logan para defini-la, receberia uma resposta totalmente diferente daquela que sentia ser a verdadeira.

Fraco.

Ele lembra dos seus primeiros dias convivendo com os outros no lado da luz: passava muito tempo no seu quarto, estalava os dedos com um frequência preocupante toda vez que saía e acabava interagindo com alguém, vivia com um leve medo, e, quando esse medo se tornava quase impossível de se manter e alguém lhe dirigia a palavra, o de capuz mostrava sua personalidade bruscamente, com palavras ásperas e na defensiva. Os sentimentos à flor da pele, contanto os segundos para ver quanto tempo demorava para que o expulsassem de lá, pois uma coisa era extremamente certa:

“ – Eu não entendo. – Sua voz saía num misto de cansaço com raiva, reluzindo quase tão forte quanto seu olhar afiado, frustrado. – Por que vocês ainda fazem isso? Por que me mantém aqui? Por que não me expulsam?? Por que fingem que eu nunca fiz nada de errado?? – Sua voz prendeu na garganta antes que pudesse lançar o questionamento principal, aquele que fazia seu coração doer e pesar por guardá-lo por tanto tempo.

‘Por que vocês me tratam como da família?’

\- Você é uma parte essencial para o bem estar de Thomas. – a voz do aspecto lógico ecoou no cômodo preenchido apenas pelos dois lados. Na verdade, inicialmente era apenas para Virgil estar ali, mas Logan simplesmente se acomodou à alguns centímetros de distância do primeiro, com um livro na mão e ouvidos surdos para os resmungos que saíram da boca do aspecto ansioso. – Seu estado sempre alerta, vigilante e mais a par da realidade do que os outros o ajuda à mantê-lo com os dois pés no chão. Ao que sou grato.

E então elevou o olhar, pegando de surpresa o par de olhos chocolates do de capuz, o qual desviou rapidamente sua atenção para a parede, antes de ouvir a fala que deixou os lábios do outro num tom definitivamente mais suave.

\- Nenhum de nós é perfeito. Nunca fomos.

Virgil sentiu seu corpo se aliviar e relaxar. Absolutamente contra sua vontade.”

Ele não era como nenhum deles.

Demorou alguns dias para essas primeiras reações desaparecerem aos poucos. A vontade de fugir diminuiu e a frequência com que ele saía aumentou. Parou de soltar coisas ásperas e afiadas para falar com uma menor frequência. Deixava-se cair nos degraus e ficar por lá observando seu celular e ouvindo música, tanto porque era seu passatempo preferido como porque assim poderia observar mais facilmente (e muitas vezes sem ser percebido) os outros lados interagindo.

“ – Hey, calma. – Mãos quentes e carinhosas agarraram com delicadeza as próprias mãos de Virgil, o qual controlou o primeiro instinto de recuar e fugir, rapidamente reconhecendo os gestos e voz de Patton. Seria estranho que em tão pouco tempo ele já soubesse reconhecer cada um deles? Pelo tom de voz, o jeito de andar, a posição que tomavam ao seu redor... Seria estranho se eles um dia tivessem consciência que o trajado de preto tinha ciência de tudo isso? – Vai acabar se machucando assim, filho. – Ao mesmo tempo que falava, foi desenlaçando os dedos de Virgil, que já estava estalando-os das cinco maneiras diferentes que conseguia desde o começo do filme, quando foi chamado para a Noite de Família.

O de óculos tinha um talento especial para falar mais do que palavras diziam, e Virgil sentiu suas orelhas queimarem com o corar que atingiu o rosto quando percebeu o quão profunda, delicada e cheia de carinho era aquela frase.

\- Não sou seu filho. – Reclamou em uma mistura de resmungo e rosnado que só com muita técnica era possível de ser pronunciada. Patton riu e entrelaçou uma de suas mãos, a outra ficando livre para bagunçar os fios de cabelo do aspecto ansioso, o qual bufou falsamente irritado, começando à se desvencilhar do toque.

\- Claro que não, Hamilson! – Roman sorriu animado, extremamente alegre e orgulhoso pela referência utilizada pelo que trajava cardigã, Logan parecia ser o único que realmente prestava atenção no filme, e logo Virgil se juntou à ele.

Parte porque o enredo era realmente interessante e parte porque queria ignorar a sensação de conforto que emanava da sua mão, que estaria totalmente separada da de Patton se não fosse pelos dois dedos mindinhos os quais ainda se enroscavam. Novamente, absolutamente contra a sua vontade, claro.”

E com o passar (um pouco mais) do tempo (seu próprio tempo) ele mudou da escada para o sofá, e começou à realizar um pouco mais das tarefas de casa pela manhã e não apenas na madrugada, quando os outros estavam afastados ou dormindo. Ele também começou à sorrir mais das piadas de Patton e das pequenas brigas que aconteciam pela manhã entre um Logan sem café e um Roman ainda embriagado pelo sono e materializando as mais excêntricas coisas possíveis (e impossíveis) na cozinha.

Virgil começou à se sentir igualmente confortável para ouvir suas músicas mesmo quando esquecia/perdia/desistia de tentar desembolar seus fones de ouvido, e, como agradecimento, não reclamava das 150 histórias e/ou apresentações teatrais que Roman criava baseada em cada uma das letras, mesmo que estas não tivessem aquele gosto salgado de angústia que deixa todo o clímax ainda mais interessante, de seu ponto de vista.

Da mesma forma que se sentia livre o bastante para se apoiar no encosto da poltrona de Logan, lendo por cima de seu ombro quando percebia que o de gravata aproveitava algum livro sobre astronomia, já que as teorias de como surgiu o universo e tudo que nele existe são preciosas demais para deixar a vergonha o impedir de ler.

Os sustos esporádicos do lado lógico ao perceber a presença do outro também eram igualmente apreciados.

E, por fim, Virgil relaxava e baixava a guarda o bastante para cochilar quando Patton sentava-se do seu lado no sofá, seja para tentar mais uma das milhares de artes manuais que adorava ou seja apenas para descansar as pernas depois de um dia de cozinha particularmente difícil. Ás vezes ele acordava quando o trajado de cardigã lhe puxava para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro ou colo (depende do quanto ambos estão esparramados no móvel), passeado os dedos de quando em quando por seu cabelo. Ás vezes cantarolando algo enquanto trabalhava ou ás vezes deixando-se encostar-se em Virgil para uma pequena soneca, também.

“Thomas bocejou e poderia parecer, para quem visse de fora, que ele tampou a boca do de olheiras, devido o quão repentinamente sua voz parou de preencher animadamente o ar.

\- Você está cansado. – Não era uma pergunta. Virgil não soube detectar o próprio tom de voz que preenchia sua fala. – Devia ir dormir.

A cama em que os dois estavam descansando remexeu-se um pouco com o humano revirando-se para ver o horário antes de se revirar novamente até conseguir encarar o aspecto de roxo.

\- Ainda está cedo. Logan disse que eu devia ficar meia hora longe do celular antes de dormir.

Sem resposta.

\- Vamos... – Thomas replicou, sua voz suplicante e usando-se daqueles olhos de cachorrinhos que deveriam ser considerados uma trapaça tão grande a ponto de ter leis que os proibissem. Virgil começou à sentir suas barreiras caindo. Droga. – Você sabe que é o único que tem pulso o suficiente para me impedir de pegar o telefone e jogar tudo ás favas para ver vídeos de animais sendo fofos.

O encapuzado grunhiu.

\- Logan também me disse que o bocejo é um sinal de que o corpo está tentando se manter acordado, o que significa que suas teorias são tão interessantes que eu realmente estou me esforçando para ouvir cada pedaço del-

\- Okay, okay! – Ele impediu o outro de completar a fala, tampando sua boca e revirando os olhos para a risada que atingiu sua palma momentos depois. – Apenas pare com essas coisas melosas. Urg. – E então retirou sua mão, ambos se virando para encarar o teto do quarto, enxergando mais do que realmente conseguiam ver. – Enfim, onde eu estava? Ah. Então é por isso que, se os aliens estivessem na área 51 e ela realmente estivesse na Terra, a viagem no tempo...

...

E em algum tempo eles dormiram, mas, como sempre, Virgil se encontrou despertando fracamente quando sentiu os braços do outro lhe envolverem com uma mistura de firmeza e carinho que provavelmente levara algum treino e tempo para alcançar, e, mais surpreendentemente ainda, o lado de capuz não se encontrou afastando ou fugindo para o seu próprio quarto, e sim relaxando e suspirando confortavelmente. Logo permitindo que seus olhos se fechassem e ambos voltassem à cair no mundo dos sonhos.”

Demorou um pouco mais de tempo para sentir que realmente poderia abaixar as guardas. Falava mais, sem medo de estar sendo inconveniente, perambulava pelos quatro cantos do Palácio Mental como uma alma penada (ele realmente se sentia orgulhoso com a quantidade de sustos que conseguia arrancar dos outros), visitava esporadicamente os quartos dos outros para conversar (apenas quando ele tinha certeza que eles estavam no cômodo e em momentos raros, assim como gostava que fosse as visitas ao seu próprio canto de lazer) e, finalmente, começando à entender, passo a passo, lembrança a lembrança, briga a briga, desentendimento a desentendimento e piada interna a piada interna o que o cartão de Patton, os debates calmos com Logan, as brincadeiras com Roman e as conversas com Thomas significavam.

O que realmente significava estar em uma família.

O que realmente significava poder ficar vulnerável, ser ele mesmo, se permitir ser atacado a qualquer hora, por palavras ou atos, pelo simples e libertador fato de que nenhum deles iria fazer isso. E vice versa. Talvez acontecesse de que houvesse machucados, mas nunca por realmente querer.

“ – Você nunca tinha me trazido no seu quarto antes. – Virgil ponderou, parte de si com medo por trazer aquele assunto à tona, mas a outra parte, a mais insistente, estando curiosa demais para deixar que a dúvida prendesse em si. Os seus pés brincaram remexendo-se submersos na água do pequeno rio que cruzava aquela parte do cômodo pertencente ao lado criativo.

\- Talvez porque você nunca me pareceu um amante de natureza...? – O príncipe respondeu com um toque de dúvida, como se não tivesse certeza de sua própria afirmação. Por fim deu de ombros, o que foi pouco estranho, já que ele estava boiando e mantendo-se no lugar em meio ao fluxo fluvial apenas por um cipó que se enroscava em pulso.

\- Justo. Então você é do tipo que se deixa levar pelas aparências, huh?

\- O que?!- Com o susto, Roman quase perdeu o equilíbrio, tentando se sentar antes de relembrar que estava no meio da água, e não em uma superfície realmente sólida. Por um momento tudo virou uma confusão com água sendo espalhada para toda e qualquer direção possível, o que preocuparia o trajado de roxo, se não demorasse mais que alguns segundos para o aspecto criativo se estabilizar novamente, olhando para ele como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. – Com licença? Eu sou o lado romântico! Nada para mim é mais importante que a alma, a essência, o coração! ~

Virgil quase teve certeza que a última parte foi dita em flerte, o que não seria uma surpresa tão grande assim, já que são praticamente incontáveis as vezes que Roman flertou com todo e qualquer aspecto que estivesse simplesmente passando na sua frente. A batalha que ocorreu entre ele e Deceit ainda era um marco histórico no Palácio Mental.

\- Uhum. – o outro rebateu, o sarcasmo volitando de sua língua com uma facilidade impressionante, a qual o aspirante à realeza já estava plenamente acostumado. – Espera aí que eu vou bem ali fingir que eu acredito.

\- Aproveita e pega o celular para eu ligar e cancelar essa intimidade que você acha que tem comigo. – O olhar afiado lançado pelo de fortes olheiras combinava com o sorriso provocante. Demorou algum tempo, como tudo na vida, mas os dois finalmente tinham alcançado um ponto onde sabiam até que limites levar as brincadeiras e provocações. Nem tudo ainda estava claro como a água (Ok.Talvez ele devesse diminuir o tempo que passa com Patton.) todavia um dia ambos chegariam lá.

Roman começou à estranhar quando, ao invés de responder, Virgil pegou seu telefone e começou à digitar algo, ele começou à se aproximar mais da margem.

\- Ei, Roman. Como é que eu falo ‘Aquí está mi número’ em inglês?

\- ... Here’s my number. – Virgil deu o que seria um último clique na tela do seu aparelho, e então, do bolso da calça do príncipe, explodiu um som que ecoou por todo o cômodo

\- SO CALL ME BABY!!! HEY, I JUST MET YOU, AND IT’S CRAZY!

O aspecto da criatividade provavelmente pularia em torno de cinco metros se não estivesse no rio. Com as mãos atrapalhadas e vários quase-xingamentos incoerentes, ainda mais inaudíveis no meio da música e dos risos de Virgil, ele demorou até conseguir finalmente recusar a chamada, parando 90% do som, já que o aspecto sombrio ainda estava rindo.

\- Há!! Má escolha de música, Nuvem de Tempestade!! Eu adoro ‘Call me baby’!

O encapuzado fingiu limpar uma lágrima do rosto, antes de encará-lo com um sorriso de canto.

\- Então por que a pressa para deslig- WOW! EI! – Os atuais protestos foram pelos cipós que se enrolaram ao redor de seu corpo, segundos antes de despejá-lo na água. O príncipe lembrava que o outro sabia nadar, então sua única preocupação foi apenas gargalhar do companheiro.

\- ROMAN! – Ele subiu, um olhar perigoso no rosto que fez um arrepio gélido percorrer a espinha do lado criativo e um sorriso nervoso tomar conta de sua face. Toda sua expressão tinha uma única mensagem: - Corre.

Dica de sobrevivência: Se o aspecto do instinto ‘Fugir ou Lutar’ te mandar correr. Você corre. Mesmo que estejas na água.”

Foi mais ou menos durante essa mesma época que ele passou à ter sonhos, aqueles bons sonhos, em que, quando acordava, não sentia um peso enorme no peito e sim uma plena e confortante paz. Aquele tipo de sonho que continuava sendo importantes o bastante para relembrar. Com esses sonhos ele acordava alegre, revigorado, pronto para abrir os olhos e sentir alegria por gostar de sua realidade em que se encontrava. A maioria desses tipos de sonhos envolvia os outros três lados da luz, juntamente com Thomas.

Por isso, de forma alguma ele saía do seu quarto se estava com sono. Remus certa vez lhe confirmara que ele realmente falava enquanto dormia e Virgil não queria correr riscos dos outros ficarem cientes disso da maneira mais clichê e estranha possível.

O que seria muuuuito mais fácil se Thomas não estivesse voltando para o costume de dormir ás 5 da matina nos dias em que considerava-se de folga.

Mas claro que nada na existência dele era fácil, não é mesmo?

Por isso, no segundo que o amante de roxo abriu os olhos pesados ele ficou ciente de quatro coisas no mesmo e exato momento:

1º Ele não estava no seu quarto.

2º Um cobertor lhe cobria.

3º Sua boca estava seca.

4º Ele não fazia ideia de que horas eram.

Tentando retirar os resquícios do sono esfregando os olhos, o aspecto roxo seguiu para a cozinha, logo voltando com um copo de água e se sentando no sofá, pensando em o quanto seu sonho fora agradável e que deveria anotar logo todos os detalhes para não esquecer das borboletas no barriga que ainda persistiam até agora.

\- Você fala enquanto dorme. – Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. Virgil quase deixou cair o celular, seu corpo paralisando por um momento. As imagens passando mais rápido e nítidas na sua mente. Toques suaves, sorrisos, aquela sensação insuportável e agradável em sua pele.

Risadas.

Seu rosto automaticamente esquentou como se estivesse fazendo um cosplay de tomate. Com um pouco de esforço um olhar parte relaxado e parte nervoso tomou conta de sua face.

\- É? Acabei falando algo? – Tomou um gole de água, não estava gelada o bastante para aplacar o calor que ainda cobria suas bochechas e nem quente o bastante para dissipar o frio em sua barriga.

\- Afirmativo. – Logan ajeitou seus óculos, marcando o livro com um marcador antes de fechá-lo e o depositar na mesa de centro não muito longe do sofá. – Deveras interessante. E esclarecedor.

Maldita hora em que o de gravata começou à ter apreço pelos livros de mistério e começara à falar em códigos. Quem ele pensava que era? Mestre dos Magos? Virgil quase trincou os dentes com raiva, mas não deixaria se levar assim pelos jogos do outro, que o observava atentamente enquanto Virgil deitava-se calmamente no sofá, puxando o celular do bolso, mas nem chegando a ligá-lo.

\- Não definiria um sonho assim. – rebateu com um sorriso de canto. – Eles não são o melhor exemplo de lógica existente.

\- Não acredito que seja mais sobre o sonho em si, e sim sobre o que ele representa. – Não era sua impressão, Logan definitivamente se aproximou alguns milímetros, os músculos de Virgil se retesaram. – Muitas vezes, por serem do subconsciente humano, os sonhos conseguem captar coisas que ás vezes a própria mente consciente não percebe. Memórias que passaram despercebidas, fatos antigos que pareciam ter sido esquecidos... – Pequena pausa. A representação da ansiedade sentiu o rubor aumentar. Ele sabia. Ele sabia, ele sabia ele sabiaelesabiaelesabia!! E pior, ele sabia que Virgil sabia. O trajado de roxo sentiu um sorriso começar a lutar para se abrir em seu rosto. – Desejos não vocalizados.

O aspecto de capuz pulou do sofá num milissegundo, sua mente nublada pelo nervosismo e euforia que começavam à tomar conta de seu ser apenas pelas palavras não ditas. Logan sabia de seu sonho. O sonho de seu desejo secreto que ele tivera medo demais para dizer.

Cócegas.

O aspecto do instinto ‘Lutar ou Fugir’ não tropeça, ele tinha certeza, no entanto, o chão que se aproximava cada vez mais rapidamente questionava essa sua crença, e, quando seu corpo impactou com o mesmo e o de moletom se virou rapidamente para impedir o de óculos, percebeu tarde demais que o mesmo já estava sentado em suas pernas, um sorriso atípico em seu rosto.

\- Não. Ouse. – Meio sorridente, meio defensivo. O encapuzado tentou se desvencilhar, sem sucesso, ainda mais quando aquela frase saiu dos lábios do outro.

\- Apenas se você estiver confortável.

Talvez fosse a certeza com que essa frase foi dita, ou o carinho que ela representava, ou a preocupação que apresentava ou até mesmo o sonho que tivera antes e a perseguição que fazia cada um dos seus pontos sensíveis formigarem em euforia com o pensamento de dedos os atingindo.

Talvez fosse até mesmo a sinceridade e calma naquele olhar, como se não tivesse falado nada demais. Virgil abriu a boca por alguns segundos, porém nenhum som saiu. Seus olhos se encontraram com a mão descansando em suas costelas, a sensação de sentí-las paradas sendo mais insuportável do que imaginá-las se movimentando. Seu rosto inteiro corou, e ele tentou esconder o rosto no ombro.

\- Tanto faz.

Uma bufar divertido foi a única resposta do de óculos antes que seus dedos balançassem pelo pescoço de Virgil, fazendo com que o encapuzado soltasse um leve guincho e tirasse o rosto de seu esconderijo, tentando proteger o local atacado. As sensações pararam, o que o fez abrir os olhos apenas para encontrar Logan mexendo os dedos de um ponto para o outro, milímetros de distância da pele e ainda assim disparando diversas rajadas elétricas pelos seus nervos.

\- Me questiono por qual lugar devo iniciar o experimento... Deveria subir e depois descer? Me concentrar em um só lugar? Talvez em vários de uma vez seja demais, você parece ter cócegas em toda parte... – Virgil começou a se remexer, parando no último segundo um grunhido frustrado deixando sua boca. Conhecendo o lado lógico, essa dúvida era realmente verdadeira, no entanto o sorriso em sua face o fazia duvidar cada vez mais disso.

Virgil abriu a boca para pedir que fizesse algo logo, o que foi uma má escolha, já que nesse mesmo minuto os dedos encontraram suas costelas e uma risada rápida deixou sua boca, não encontrando nenhuma barreira para impedí-la. A luta do encapuzado para fugir se tornando um pouco mais forte.

\- Nahahahahaha!! Lohohohgan!! – Os dedos faziam movimentos circulares na parte superior. Primeiro só um, depois dois, depois três... Isso antes de sua mente ficasse completamente bagunçada e ele sentisse os dez de uma vez escalando suas costelas. – NAHAHAHAHA – Subindo. – Espehehehehehehehehera! – Descendo. – AíIHIHIHIHI – Subindo. – NahahHAHAHAHAHhahahahHAHAHaha!! – E agora ele subia e descia e ia em padrões aleatórios, se focando em apenas um lado para depois ir para o outro. Virgil se abraçou o mais forte que podia, tentando impedir seus braços de pararem as sensações.

\- Esse me parece um bom local. – O aspecto lógico continuou com sua voz calma e estável, mesmo que sua face lhe traísse e tivesse um sorriso divertido pintado. Suas mãos pararam, se afastando do Virgil e lhe dando tempo para tomar alguns goles de ar e tentar não se desfazer nas risadinhas que deixavam sua boca. Logan pegou uma das suas mãos, puxando-a para cima com delicadeza. – No entanto, me pergunto como vai ser com esse ponto que tanto está sendo protegido.

\- Lohohohogan! Nãohoho! Es-esperahahahahahaha! – Seu rosto estava brilhante tamanho era o sorriso que tinha em si, quase tão luminosos quanto o brilho no seu olhar. O trajado com uma gravata inclinou levemente a cabeça, sua outra mão já adentrando por debaixo do moletom e dando pequenos e leves apertos em cada uma das costelas pelo qual passava, arrancando mais uma série de pequenos risos intercalados de guinchos e pequenos pulos. Ele tentou libertar seu pulso do aperto do outro.

\- Sim, Virgil? Há algo que queiras dizer? – O aspecto arroxeado, que agora tinha seu corar espalhado desde seu rosto ao pescoço, apenas negou com a cabeça, sem conseguir (ou não querendo) falar nada. Seu nariz enrugava-se e seus olhos se fechavam com uma leve firmeza, talvez tendo consciência que a escuridão o deixava mais sensível, ou talvez não. ~

Logan começou à traçar com um único dedo padrões irregulares na axila do outro, vendo-o com alegria se enrolar um pouco mais e colocar mais esforço para abaixar o braço.

\- Pohohohohohohor fahahahahahahahavor!

\- Gostaria que eu acelerasse? Pois bem, entendo.

E então os cinco dedos atacaram todos de uma vez. Rabiscando, amassando, tamborilando e explorando cada pequeno pedaço de pele disponível do outro.

\- LohohohoGAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ESPEHEHEheheherahahahahaHAHAhaha!! – Agora as risadas saíam mais livremente e em um fluxo maior. Logan se manteve por mais alguns minutos, revezando entre as axilas e costelas superiores do outro, pois aparentemente, não saber o próximo passo é essencial para arrancar um maior número de guinchos agudos e gargalhadas.

O aspecto lógico recuou, deixando que a representação da ansiedade abaixar o braço e se enrolasse um pouco em si mesmo, as risadas voltando à se tornar pequenas risadinhas esporádicas. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, Virgil se deparou com uma pena azul escura à centímetros de seu umbigo. Seu olhar se encontrou com alguns segundos com o de Logan, percebendo o quanto a expressão do outro se parecia com os que os cientistas loucos davam em filmes e se perguntando, por aquele pequeno espaço de momento, como o seu próprio sorriso parecia.

“Como um raio.” Responderia Logan se tivesse a capacidade de ler os pensamentos do outro. “Pois ele parece que iluminaria a mais escura noite.”

“E...”

\- NãonãonãonÃO!

Ele enfiou a pena no umbigo do outro, que praticamente saltou com a sensação que atingiu em cheio seu corpo.

“Ele com certeza seria um aviso para o trovão, ou até mesmo a tempestade que viesse.”

Todos os seus nervos estavam rindo, Virgil tinha a mais absoluta certeza disso enquanto sua mente se tornava uma confusão nublada de gargalhadas e lágrimas se acumulando no canto dos olhos. Seus sorriso ia de uma orelha à outra e era impressionante que Logan ainda não tivesse sido arremessado com a força no qual ele se debatia. As gargalhadas reverberavam em seu peito e o enchiam de alegria.

“Uma adorável tempestade, de fato.”

Ele parou. Por que o som alto poderia atrair os outros e o aspecto lógico duvidava que era isso que o encapuzado iria querer. Deu-lhe mais tempo para respirar.

\- Meheheheheheu Gohohohohohosh... – Ele ainda se contorcia levemente, limpando as poucas lágrimas que caíram. – Vohohohocê não tehehehem piedahahahahde, hehehehein?

\- Acredito que deixei-me levar pelo experimento, na verdade. – Ele levantou a pena, desatento aos feixes elétricos que percorreram a espinha de Virgil apenas por ver objeto. – Creio que aprecies as cócegas delicadas, também, certo? O pescoço seria um ponto bom para isso?

Virgil não respondeu por alguns momentos, por fim concordando com um menear de cabeça e sentindo o outro se levantar de suas pernas, agora, dormentes. Logan se reposicionou ao seu lado, deixando com que a pena passasse levemente pelo pescoço do mesmo, contornando sua mandíbula, que tremia pelas pequenas risadinhas que escapavam da mesma, até a parte de traz de sua orelha, um ponto realmente sensível que o fazia liberar mais um fluxo de risadas levemente ofegantes.

Ao fim, Logan se levantou, indo em direção à mesa de centro para recolher seu livro, antes de voltar com o mesmo e juntamente um copo de água na mão, rapidamente o entregando para o aspecto sombrio, o qual ainda não conseguira desprender o sorriso animado e vacilante de seu rosto. Um momento de silêncio confortável se seguiu entre os dois. Virgil lutou contra aquilo que representava antes de quebrá-lo.

\- Obrigado.

Logan piscou surpreso, antes de acenar, guardando a pena consigo e deixando um sorriso sem dentes se abrir em sua face.

\- Fico contente por termos tido esse... momento de união familiar. Foi agradável.

\- Sério?

\- Claro.

\- Bem... Foi agradável para mim também.

Sorrisos pequenos.

\- Nunca conte isso para ninguém!! Nem sobre a parte do sonho!! – sibilou.

\- Temo não ter certeza do que estás falando. – E o aspecto lógico deixou o cômodo, a frase de tom divertido ainda pairando no ar. Virgil não pôde se impedir de sorrir mais uma vez, absolutamente contra a vontade, claro.

Vulnerável.

Agora ele entendia o sentido que isso assumia quando cercado pelas pessoas certas.

Confiança.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa. Espero que tenham gostado! Eu simplesmente adoro escrever fluff com os Lados da Luz. Quero dizer, olha para eles! São adoráveis!!!!
> 
> aaaaaaaa
> 
> Quero roubar e pôr num potenho!! <333
> 
> sdfghjkjhgfdfghj
> 
> Bem, espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!! Tenham um ótimoooooo fim de semana e nova semana também! Aproveitem bem e não se esqueçam de cuidar bem de si mesmos e de quem vocês amam, meus lollipops! ~
> 
> Byeiooo! ~


End file.
